Vast numbers of elevators are in use throughout the world and principally powered either by an electric or a hydraulic drive. Various expedients have been proposed and widely used to conserve the operating energy. In general these utilize counterweights designed to counterbalance the cab system as well as the average load. Also previously proposed are systems for utilizing excess energy in regenerative systems. These systems are complex, costly and servicing presents problems. There has also been proposed by Bailey Ser. No. 269,994 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,284, issued Mar. 1, 1983 a hydraulic and steam powered drive for an elevator wherein energy stored in a fluid accumulator provides operating energy under average load conditions supplemented, when needed, by steam energy applied to the hydraulically driven pump.